Behind the Music: A Band Story
by Tigerlily Gamgee
Summary: My friend and I wrote this about band. Based off of real life happenings, rated PG for later chapters, if they ever happen. Rating might change later. R/R please!
1. Of band shirts and confusion

A/N: My best friend and I wrote this together, but I'm.::clears throat::.we're putting it on my pen name cuz yeah. I decided one day that we needed to write a band story because it was, and still is, always on our mind. Yes, singular form because we share one.but I, "Lily", also share my half with others, sharing's fun! Anyway, if you really want to know more about either of us, you can check our bio's. "Lara's" is Lara Baggins. So.yeah, we're the main characters, me being Lily and my friend being Lara. There is some questionable content later on, but have no fear, none of it's real.well, some.but I'll warn you when it's gonna be "bad". And now, if I haven't scared you off by now.I give you: Your Feature Presentation!!  
  
~It was eighth period, and Lily walked into the band room like usual. When she walked in, she immediately saw her friend Lara, who played the flute.  
  
"Hey Lara" Lily said  
  
"Hey, what up?"  
  
"Nothing. We're getting our band shirts today right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what Sunbail said yesterday!" Lara said excitedly  
  
"Ok, settle down! We need to start playing." Mr. Sunbail came in from his office shouting. Lily went to her seat in the second row and got her clarinet out while Lara sat in her seat in the front row.  
  
"Alright, we got the shirts in, when I call your name you will go over to Mr. Helldie and pick up the size you ordered."  
  
This all went fine and dandy until Lily went to get hers and confused the directors, just a little bit.  
  
"Lily Taggart, small" Mr. Sunbail shouted.  
  
"Small?" Mr. Helldie questioned her when she got up there  
  
"No, I want a large." Lily said sarcastically. She found it weird when he looked at her funny and stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Sunbail questioningly  
  
"I don't care" Sunbail said  
  
"I want a small. How would I fit into a large?" Lily asked, but Helldie only gave her a death glare as an answer  
  
"Ok, everyone got a shirt? Now, everyone remembers that tomorrow is our first home football game, right?" Sunbail asked, which was answered by some shouts of approval from the Sophomores, and some mumbles of yes's from the Freshmen, "Good, and we need to meet at Livendell High School at 11:30"  
  
Practice then started with a Bb scale. All was going normal, or as normal as band can get, when all of a sudden, a sound could actually be heard from the trumpet section. The whole band stopped playing and turned around in utter shock. Sunbail laughed. Helldie was playing with the trumpets  
  
"Suddenly, we have a trumpet section" Sunbail joked, "Great to see you finally pulling your weight around here, Helldie" He winked back at the trumpet section. Helldie giggled like a girl. Lily shook her head in disgust and whispered, "Oh god, not again". Lara started cracking up, but shut up instantly when Helldie looked her way  
  
Band continued on, Lily and Lara laughed now and again at how Sunbail and Helldie were wearing disgustingly similar outfits for the fifth day in a row. The bell finally rang, not only signaling the end of school, but also the end of band.~  
  
A/N: short, I know, but that was the amount that we got done with us each writing some, then handing it off. Everything in this chapter has happened either this year (02-03, Sophomores) or last year (01-02, Freshmen), except for the winking part. All names are changed in this story, but how well, neither of us knows since we are the authors. This year, everyday for like two weeks, both the directors wore almost identical outfits.then when they learned that we were catching on, they started being opposite (ex: Sunbail would wear a dark shirt and light pants, and the same day Helldie would wear a light shirt and dark pants, coincidence? We think not) Also, what creeps me, Lily, out is the fact that my step dad has shirts exactly like theirs!! Creepy, ok, I'll stop rambling now! ( Love it? Hate it? Funny? Stupid? Whatever you think.review and tell! Flames are welcome seeing as how my house is EXTREMLY FREEZING, I could use any heat I can get!  
  
~Peace, Love, and Band Dreams~  
  
*Lily Gamgee and Lara Baggins* 


	2. Lara ditch?

A/N: Hello again! One review! Woohoo, go us! I, Lily, am typing this up again, Lara is at her house right now and has no say in the author note, so there! I can put whatever I want and she can't stop me!!! GLAHAHAHA!! ::clears throat:: anyway, this story isn't done, so later on in the story, it'll take us longer to post cuz we have to write it. This chapter should be longer, I hope. Anyway, I now give you: Your Feature Presentation part II...  
  
~Lily pet her clarinet away faster than she would've liked to so Lara wouldn't get mad at her again. Of course, that didn't work too well seeing as how she just yelled at her for trying to put her clarinet in her band locker  
  
"What are you doing?!" Lara exclaimed  
  
"Putting my clarinet away, duh"  
  
"No! You've gotta take it home, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Football game and band shirts tomorrow!" Then both girls started squealing  
  
"Let's go out the band doors today" Lily said, "It's quicker"  
  
"Ok, works for me"  
  
When the two girls walked into the band room again, they saw Sunbail and Helldie talking by the piano  
  
"Bye Sunbail, bye Helldie!" Lily called  
  
"Bye Lily. Did you girls pick up your skirts yet?" Helldie asked  
  
"Pilgrim skirts?! No" Lily responded. It was always like this. Lara would never talk to teachers, and the only teacher's Lily talked to were Sunbail and Helldie, and it seemed to her that Sunbail never talked to her while Helldie was around. So when the four were alone, Lily was the spokes person for the girls and Helldie for the boys  
  
"Ok...Taggart and Gentle.." Helldie said, walking to the skirt rack, "Ah! Yes, here we are" He then walked over and handed their skirts to them  
  
"Thank you. See you tomorrow!" Lily said cheerfully  
  
"No problem Lil'." Helldie said, then winked and smiled to her, out of view of Lara and Sunbail, which confused Lily greatly  
  
"Hey, Helldie winked at me" Lily said once outside  
  
"What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure. What does that mean?"  
  
"Maybe he likes you" Lara laughed  
  
"EWWW!!! He's like 20 years old than me, my teacher, *and* he's married!!!!"  
  
"That doesn't mean anything. Have you ever seen his "wife"?"  
  
"No. Well, maybe. You wanna hear my theory?"  
  
"Oh boy! Not another theory! But yeah, tell me"  
  
"I think Sunbail and Helldie are married, but only one wears a ring to throw us all off"  
  
Lara's eyes got bigger than usual, then she started freaking out, "EWWWW!!! Don't tell me that! EWWWW!!"  
  
Lily just laughed, and then started looking for her bus again. "Oh, there's your bus, but mine's not here yet, like usual"  
  
"Alright, bye!"  
  
"See ya tomorrow!" Lily said, then headed towards the band doors again where it was shady and talked to Daisy and some others until the bus came  
  
11:30 came early the next morning. Lily got to LHS as soon as possible. She put her clarinet together quickly and waited for someone she knew to show up. She was sitting down when out of the corner of her eye she saw a senior walking up to her  
  
"Hey, you're MT's little sister, aren't you?" She asked Lily  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
  
"Because you look just like her! I'm gonna call you lil' MT now, or LT" The weird senior cackled and walked away.  
  
Time passed on and the band dorks began to accumulate. Lily soon spotted a group of people she knew and ran over to talk with them. After awhile, Sunbail made everyone sit down and Lily noticed something..Lara wasn't anywhere!!!  
  
"Has Lara shown up yet?" She asked Sonya, a fellow clarinetist  
  
"No, maybe she ditched" Lily couldn't believe her ears. Lara ditching Pep Band?! The idea was preposterous  
  
A/N: The end of this chapter! I'm talking to Lara on the phone and she wants me to pass on this message: Lara is a hyperactive squirrel and bounces up and down and shout's WHEEEEEEEE!!! And 'OMG I was at the movie theater and there was this guy and he's like, oh, I got popcorn, and I was like, OMG WHEEEEEEE!!!!! ::said really fast::' and also Bye! Now for my closing statement....i don't have anything to say, so I'll give this A/N all to Lara!!  
  
~Peace, Love, and Chocolate covered quarter notes!!!~  
  
*Tigerlily Gamgee and Lara Baggins* 


	3. BD's can be scary

A/N: hello again! Wow, I know it's been a little while since I..we...posted. we're incredibly sorry for that, but crew started and that took up our time. Let's see, Lara doesn't know I'm posting a new chapter, lol, we pretty much stopped writing this story, but don't worry, I'm not one to give up on stories, so I'll continue with it if Lara doesn't want to..at least for a little bit. Now, I'm proud to give you: Your Feature Presentation Part III.... ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^* Practice started and Lily's worries melted away somewhat, but she always had one eye on the door. Sunbail was directing the band through 'Bohemian Rhapsody' when Lara finally showed up, 30 minutes late. As she walked in all scared looking, Helldie saw her and started walking towards her, which made her even more scared.  
  
"Come with me, Lara" Helldie said to her and lead her to his office, which was decorated with the University of Iowa posters all over the walls  
  
"You're late" he said sternly, giving his infamous look  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. My parents went shopping and totally forgot I had a game, and my older sister had to be here long before us" Lara said, looking down  
  
"Why didn't you remind your parents?"  
  
"I did, before they left, honest. Then I called them at 11 to see if they'd be home in time, and they said they would, but it took them forever to finish shopping"  
  
"This is really inexcusable, you know that, right?" he was giving her the death glare that made her think he was gonna eat her  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well, you will have to stay after and help Sunbail and myself clean up"  
  
"But.I can't! Lily's giving me a ride home!" she exclaimed  
  
At this, Helldie's eyes got a little softer and more pleasant for a second, "well then, Lily will just have to stay too"  
  
"But that's not fair." she started, then immediately shut up when Helldie gave her another death glare  
  
"or, if you like, Lily could go home, and either Sunbail or I will give you a ride home" at that Lara's eye's got wide with fear  
  
"Now, I believe we're getting ready to go line up outside. Get you flute out and go when your row is called  
  
Lily couldn't help laughing when she saw Lara walking from Helldie's office. She looked like she had been sentenced to the electric chair. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling jealous about Lara spending one-on- one time alone with Helldie. The jealousy quickly turned to excitement as she heard her row called to line up outside. At first, she waited for Lara, then realizing her row was going to be called much later, she ran outside to catch up with her row. When she got out to the band, she noticed her spot was taken by a froshi  
  
"Excuse me froshi, but that's my spot"  
  
"No, I'm right, you're wrong. I'm between Taggart and Merrill"  
  
"But *I'm* Taggart!" Lily was starting to lose her patience. Pointing to the name on her flip folder, "see? Now move"  
  
"Whatever" the froshi said as she moved to her correct location, "good enough for you?"  
  
"Just perfect" Lily cackled finally, the directors emerged and yelled for quiet. They played one or two songs to warm-up outside with the j.v football team laughing at them. A few times the word 'dork' would be heard from a passing car. Soon, the torture was over and the band was allowed a few minutes to talk. Lara immediately went to Lily  
  
"It's horrible!" she whined "just HORRIBLE"  
  
"What is?" Lily asked  
  
"Helldie is making me stay after and clean up. But you can stay too, or Sunbail and Helldie will have to give me a ride home and that'd be just *horrible*"  
  
"Of course I'll stay, wait did you say Sunbail and Helldie are gonna be there? Helldie's gonna be there?!"  
  
"Of course, he gave me the punishment. Atleast Sunbail is nice," Lara said, then catching onto the meaning of Lily's words gasped, "YOU LIKE HELLDIE!!!" ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^* A/N: I know, short again.yeah, hopefully I'll be updating frequently now...but no promises! Um..let's see..Lara has never been late for a football/pep game...and the two of us have never stayed late to help clean up ::hangs head in shame:: I know, we're horrible...so review! Love it? Hate it? Happy we/I continued it? Whatever it is, we'd love to hear it! Flames are welcome, I'm thinking of going camping soon, so I can use them to start a camp fire..mmmmmm...marshmallows.. 


	4. Football Preformance!

A/N: Yay! We got more reviews! We feel loved! Extremely sorry about the long wait! I, Lily, have been *extremely* lazy.sorry about that! To Captain Pocky, BHS-ashes-BandGeekMafia and anyone else that was wondering: neither of us likes either of the directors! It's a joke that we have going that got started one day in band camp, lol. To Agent Pojenin~ Helldie is the assistant director, and Sunbail is the head director. And yes, this is based mostly on true happenings, so most of the things actually happened. Now, I give you..Your Feature Presentation Part IV... ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "NO!...NO!...NO!" lily exclaimed  
  
"you do! You like Helldie!"  
  
"You can't be picking on me about this miss, Sunbail this, Sunbail that!"  
  
"I'm not denying that, cuz he's cute. But Helldie.."  
  
"have you seen his eyes? You would die if you saw his eyes!"  
  
"Well, I'll look after the game. So are you sure you're gonna stay?"  
  
"hells yes! I wouldn't leave my best friend to this torture alone when I'm supposed to be giving you a ride"  
  
"thanx. What are you gonna tell your parents?"  
  
"I don't know...should I try the truth?"  
  
Lily and Lara both pondered this then looked at each other, exclaimed 'Yeah right!', then burst out laughing  
  
"I'll tell them.Sunbail and Helldie asked for some students to stay after and help pick up, and since we had nothing to do, we volunteered?"  
  
"You think they'll believe that that?"  
  
"Maybe, you know how bad of a liar I am though"  
  
"Yes I do" Lara laughed  
  
"Ok, same drill. Go out when your row is called" Helldie came in shouting, "row one!"  
  
This all went fine, Lily decided not to confuse them again. As soon as everyone was outside, they started to march in to one the percussion cadences while the band occasionally lifted their instruments in the air shouting 'go blue go!'. Once in the stadium, they played The Star Spangled Banner and the school song, then went to their section of the bleachers that was reserved just for them. Lily and Lara stood next to each other and talked after Lily went over and got some Pixi Stix from another clarinetist named Julia.  
  
Julia instructed Lily not to let anyone see the Pixi Stix. They were to be secret. So, when Lily came back to where Lara was standing, she immediately hid them from view, but Lara was too quick for her.  
  
"Oh! Give me some! Or just one" she whined. Lily refused to give it  
  
"Oh, come on, I though I was your best friend" Lara did the Helldie pout  
  
"NO! ok, fine" she handed a purple one to Lara, "happy?"  
  
"Ecstatic" she replied, "thank ya much!"  
  
They turned their attention to the game, trying to figure out the weird symbols on the scoreboard.  
  
It was after 5 minutes of looking at the scoreboard blankly that they decided to ask for help  
  
"Hey, you, froshi" Lily said, poking the boy on the shoulder until he finally turned around, "Hi!" she then waved  
  
"Hi" he said  
  
"We were wondering if you understand what's going on"  
  
"Um.yeah.I do"  
  
"You wanna explain it to us?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Fine! I see how it is!" Lily shouted  
  
A couple minutes later, the band was being led onto the track to prepare for halftime. They played 'Bohemian Rhapsody', 'You Shook Me All Night Long', and 'Back in Black' pretty well, then went to sit down again  
  
They found the container that held the pop, or water if people wanted. Each grabbed a Coke then went to sit down  
  
"Man, it's hot out here!" Lily complained  
  
"Hey, at least we're in band, so It's bearable"  
  
"True"  
  
The rest of the game went by relatively fast, whether that was good or bad thing, the girls didn't know yet [1] ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* A/N: [1]~ one day, Lara and I were walking out the band doors after school, as was Sunbail and Helldie. Sunbail turns to Helldie and says "well, I'll see you tonight Dustin, whether that's a good or bad thing, I'm not quite sure" and they both laughed. It was quite creepy actually. Anyway, again, I'm....i mean we're sorry for the long wait, cuz we know you guys love the story so much ::sarcasm:: hehe. Hope you enjoyed it and hopefully we'll update sooner..I would like at least 10 reviews (2 more than we have before posting this) before and update, sorry, need to know that there's interest though! Love it, hate it, funny, stupid, a piece of crap? Whatever you think, review and tell us! Flames are welcome I guess, seeing as how I'm constantly cold now that I'm sick ::shiver:: damn cold...faster and more reviews we get, the faster the next chapter will be up. The next one is the punishment! *Tigerlily and Lara Gamgee* 


	5. The Punishment ::eerie music::

A/N: even though you guys didn't get us up to the asked 10, we'll be forgiving an upload a new chapter..cuz Lily's bored and has to be doing homework right now. So yeah, if anyone cares ::tear:: we give you...Your Feature Presentation Part IV.. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
The bell buzzed to signal the end of the game and everyone started their walk back to the band room. Lily began to walk away, but noticed that Lara wasn't with her. She looked back and saw Lara sitting on the bleachers.  
  
"Come on, the game's over" she called  
  
Lara shook her head, "Nuh uh. Game not over, players still on field" she said so she sounded oddly like she was 4-years-old  
  
"Yeah, they're leaving, so now we leave"  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Lara cried, "I don't wanna help Helldie!"  
  
"Come on!" Lily dragged Lara to the band room. They waited 10 minutes until everyone else had cleared out to go up to Sunbail and Helldie, but first, Lily had to call her parents  
  
"Hello? Mommy?" Lily said sweetly, "ummmm...Sunbail and Helldie asked for some students to stay after and help clean up, and since we had nothing to do..Lara and I volunteered" Then a long pause, "But mom! No!" another long pause, "no! I can't leave! They need help and everyone else was busy!" Lily said then looked at Lara who was looking quite confused. "Ok, fine. We'll find a way home" Lily said with wide, scared eyes, then hung up  
  
"What?! Way home?! What happened?!" Lara shouted  
  
"My parents are going to my aunts house for dinner"  
  
"When are they leaving?"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"No! that means...NO!!"  
  
"yes, that's *exactly* what it means!"  
  
"What happened? Are you guys ready to clean up?" Helldie came out of the office and into the band room  
  
"My parents are visiting my aunt and won't be able to pick us up" Lily admitted shyly  
  
"Well, where do you two live?" Helldie questioned  
  
"Well, I live on Deertrail and she live in Livendell" Lily responded  
  
Helldie and Sunbail looked at each other and smiled. Lara and Lily became scared  
  
"Good news girls," Sunbail said happily, "I live near Deertrail and Helldie lives in Livendell, we can give you rides home. Sound good?"  
  
"yeah...great." Lily responded unenthusiastically. She turned back to look at Lara, who looked like she was about to cry  
  
"Great! Let's get to work, shall we?" Helldie said while smiling  
  
"Sure" Lily said  
  
"Ok, we were thinking that we'd split into two groups, that sound ok?" Sunbail asked, also smiling  
  
"Sure" Lily said again, "What groups? You two as one group and us as the other?" She asked hopefully  
  
"Nope, we have to make sure you work, don't we?" Helldie said, "No, Lily, you'll be coming with me to the bleachers to clean there while Mr. Sunbail and Lara stay here and clean"  
  
Lily looked over at Lara, who still looked like she was gonna cry, with a look that said, 'we need to talk'  
  
"Ok, but, before we start, can Lara and I talk for a second?"  
  
"Sure, just don't take too long, there's a lot of work to be done" Helldie said  
  
"ok" Lily said, then the two girls walked out into the band hall. It was then that Lily couldn't hold her laughter back any longer  
  
"I don't see any humor in this" Lara hissed so the band directors wouldn't hear her  
  
"I'm...sorry..." Lily said through gasps of breath  
  
"So what is funny?" Lara whispered  
  
"You look so scared and as if you're gonna cry!" Lily whisper-exclaimed, if that's possible  
  
"Well, I'm a little better now knowing I'll be working with the nice one"  
  
"They're both nice"  
  
"You're the only one Helldie's ever nice to, besides Sunbail"  
  
"Not true!"  
  
"Come on! It's obvious!"  
  
"Whatever.." Lily whispered on, but was cut off by Sunbail and Helldie walking into the hall  
  
"Anything wrong?" Helldie asked, still smiling  
  
"No, everything's ok" Lily said  
  
"Ready to work *now*?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, I have one actually"  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Do you guys find this humorous?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Then why are you smiling?" Lily asked, a little irritated  
  
"Cuz cleaning after football games is fun! Especially with our favorite students!"  
  
"Whoa, someone had 10 too many Pixi Stix this afternoon"  
  
"Hehe, you're so funny" Helldie said laughing, then all of a sudden becoming serious, "time for work. Come Lily, we're off to the bleachers. Rupert, best of luck with your cleaning" Helldie finally finished his talking and as soon as either of the girls knew, they were being led our of the hall  
  
"So, you like band?" Sunbail asked Lara while starting to arrange chairs  
  
Lara mumbled an 'mmhmm'  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, I like band" Lara said..quietly "Do you ever talk?" He laughed  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Just not to teachers?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Well, we'll see if we can break that habit, shall we?"  
  
Lara got **really** scared. Meanwhile, out in the parking lot on the way to the bleachers, "Have fun today?" Helldie asked Lily  
  
"Yeah, a little hot, but nothing that some pop and Pixi Stix couldn't fix"  
  
"Haha, I remember those days"  
  
"Were you always a band dork?"  
  
"Pretty much, yeah"  
  
"Cool"  
  
The punishment went on, and after about an hour and a half, it was over  
  
"Thank you girls for your help"  
  
"Not like we had a choice, not me at least" Lara said. Lily and Helldie looked open mouthed at Lara, while Sunbail laughed  
  
"You can talk?" Helldie asked  
  
"You can talk back to teachers? Sweet!" Lily said  
  
"Looks like I **did** break your habit" Sunbail said  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I hope you know what you've done" Lily said  
  
"What do you mean?" Sunbail asked  
  
"She's never gonna shut up now"  
  
"There's no off button?" Helldie asked  
  
"Nope!" Lara laughed, and Lily joined in. Sunbail and Helldie looked very scared  
  
"We're band dorks, what did you expect? Angels?" Lily laughed  
  
"Right..you need to get home?" Helldie asked, and they bother shut up immediately  
  
"That's better" Sunbail said  
  
"K, we'll just go get our stuff really quick, then we'll leave, ok?" Helldie asked  
  
"mmhmm" Lily and Lara said  
  
Once they had left, Lily turned to Lara and asked, "What did he do to make you talk?"  
  
Lara just smiled and said "I'll tell you later"  
  
Sunbail and Helldie walked out of the office with their stuff, "Ready?" Helldie asked  
  
"Yeah" Lily said, and then the four walked out into the almost empty parking lot, their cars were parked right next to each others in the very front. Lily and Sunbail walked to the car on the left, and Lara and Helldie to the one on the right.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) A/N: I think I'll stop there for now..I'm feeling lazy, darn Tales From Band Camp is down! Grrr ::seeth:: anyway, we're not gonna ask for a certain amount of posts, just review please! Look though, this entry was longer! Go me/us! Umm..not that you guys really care, but both Lara and I (Lily) were excepted into Thespians!!! We found out today, now I'm just hoping that my parents are willing to pay the $20 to become a member ::crosses fingers:: yup. Love it, hate it, a work of art, a piece of crap...whatever you think, tell us, we like to know people are reading our story ::hint hint:: let's see, are flames excepted? ::ponders:: I guess so..it's still a teensy bit chilly here ::shrug:: do tell what you think!  
  
*~*Lily*~*(-----A/N by me! ( 


	6. The Doll

A/N: hello, we know, it's been a while since this wonderful ::cough:: story was updated, we're terribly sorry about that one. Lily would like to make a formal apology to Lara about her "not getting recognition" cuz Lily almost always makes it sound like it's the two people writing it.or so she thought. Anyway, on with the story, then? Hope it's long enough for ya'll.and now, Lara and Lily are proud (?) to give you: Your Feature Presentation Part VI. (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) "Well, good bye Lily, it was nice working with you. I'm glad you stayed" Helldie said  
  
"It was fun, Helldie" Lily said, which confused Lara and Sunbail  
  
"Bye Lara, glad I could make you talk, if even for a day, or if I'll never get you to shut up ever again" Sunbail said  
  
"I'm glad you broke my habit too, actually"  
  
"K, well, time's a wasting" Helldie said  
  
"Yeah, should be heading off now. See you in a couple of hours Dominic, whether that's a good or bad thing, I don't know yet" Sunbail laughed then got in the car but left the door open, Helldie followed suit. Lily and Lara however stood there for a moment  
  
"We need to talk" Lily said to Lara  
  
"Yeah, we do"  
  
"I'll call you at.6:30, 7ish?" Lily said after looking at her watch  
  
"Yeah, that works"  
  
"OK. Cya"  
  
"Bye" Lara said, starting to look scared again  
  
The car rides went smoothly for both groups. By the time Lily got home, it was 10 to 7 and she settled a bit before calling Lara  
  
"Hey, guess what?" Lara said  
  
"What?"  
  
"My family's gone!"  
  
"Awsome!"  
  
"So, how was working with Helldie?"  
  
"Fine, and how was working with Sunbail?"  
  
"Pretty good"  
  
"So, how exactly did he get you to talk?"  
  
Lara laughed then said, "he told me he used to be quiet too. Then he said if I talked about something that's important to me, I would open up"  
  
"Band?"  
  
"Yeah, and crew"  
  
"Well, it worked wonders"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The call went on, and things were shared, then it was time for bed, only because families came home and the girls were made to stop talking"  
  
Soon, the happy days of Pep Band came to an end and crew for Les Miserables took over the band dork's track of mind. Despite all the turmoil, Lara and Lily survived and turned out to be even bigger band dorks. Although crew distracted the girls greatly, band never left their mind  
  
Five long minutes passed as the techie's waited for a job, and boredom ensued. One techie got some scrap wood and began to create something amazing. He held it up for all to see, all were in shock. It was a wooden stick figure. Another techie decided to decorate Mr. Wood with the funky colored tape (electrical tape). Soon he was fully clothed in a tuxedo and had brown hair, with one small strand that stood up straight in the back. Eventually a job came their way, and the elegant doll was abandoned. After crew ended for the day, the group that had been working on the doll earlier went back to where they'd hidden it (so no one would mess with it).  
  
"So, what do we do with our masterpiece?" someone asked  
  
"Dude, it sorta looks like Sunbail" Lily laughed and others who were in band agreed  
  
"How about we give it to him?" Lara suggested  
  
"Yeah!" Band people agreed. It took a lot of convincing to get the non-band people to agree to it, but in the end it was decided that Lara, Lily and a few select others would give it to him tomorrow morning.  
  
As soon as everyone was there the next day, they headed down to the band room. Lily and Lara led the way, Lily carrying the doll in her right hand. As Sunbail saw the group, consisting of all girls, he looked very confused and a little nervous  
  
"Hi Sunbail" Lily said  
  
"Hello" he said warily  
  
"We made this in crew, and Lara, me and some other band people all agreed that it resembled you" Lily said while handing it to him  
  
"Well, thank you, I think" he said, taking it and putting it on the music cubby for all to see  
  
After the girls had walked out into the hall Lily said, "Ya know, I think he might think we're crazy now"  
  
"He didn't before?"  
  
"Maybe, but now he's probably thinking, 'Those girls are nuts, thinking I look like some dell'"  
  
"True"  
  
The girls went through their classes, having none together! Lily, being the extreme band dork that she was, found every excuse she could find to go to the band room.  
  
This happened to be the day that Lily decided to move into her band locker. She realized that she passed the band room more often then her regular locker, so she decided, "why not just used that one?" so she ditched the other one  
  
Seeing the band room so often made the day bearable so she could last until 8th period (*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) A/N: That's all we'll add for now...it was semi-long, semi-short....you guys have to be used to that by now though, right? School starts tomorrow...so maybe we won't be updating as much..cuz ya know, we updated so often ::rolls eyes:: lol. We'll try though...oh, and if Lara were here, she'd probably tell me to say: MONKEY ME!!! And "You're a bony monkey!!!" and tell you all to jump. But as for Lily, she has nothing more to say except "why isn't it 7PM yet?"..some form of band camp is tonight..yup..so we'll try to update sometime...we're actually almost out of pre-written stuff..maybe that'll be a lunch time activity...::shrug:: who knows though...well, love it? Hate it? Want to kill us for writing such a piece of crap? Want to put us on a golden pedestal? Either way works for us, again, flames are excepted seeing as how it'll start getting chilly again soon..or something like that... ~*~Lara and Lily~*~ 


End file.
